Boho Days
by AngelxSchunard
Summary: The story of Collins' days in middle school, this is where he meets the people who will end up being his best friends for life. [R&R And note! I really am not against the president!]


**I wrote this fanfic recently because I thought I would give you an insight on how Collins life was in middle school. I do not know if I will be continuing this one or not. R&R please!!**

* * *

** Burn the school! Burn the books! ANARCHY!!**

Collins walked into the library with his Captain Crunch Backpack. "How am I going to take over today?" He said out loud as Mr. Williams hushed him for disturbing people... "Oh sorry..." He smirked and then walked over to the government section of the library. Collins sat down and pulled out a piece of paper, a pen, and a book about the president.

He started to read it and drew funny pictures all over his page of the president and with devil horns and a tail coming from him. Collins laughed but then got into trouble again...

"Thomas Bryan Collins! One more outbreak from you and your going to detention..."

He laughed... "Sweet..." He went back to drawing his pictures and then pulled out his Math and Science homework and began to work on it.

"You're going to get banned from this place you keep that up." Mimi pranced over to Collins and sat on the opposite side of the table casually sucking on a lollipop.

"Like I give a fucking care?" Collins took a lighter out of his backpack and started to set his paper on fire.. "Yes! Success!" He laughed uncontrollably and watched the papers go up in flames.

"Um..." She scooted her chair back a little freaked out. "You're insane..." Mimi said shaking her head.

"No, it's called Anarchy! Death to the President!" Collins ran his hand through the flame... "Why do we play with fire? Or why do we run my finger through the flame or why I..." He smirked... "I know it looks like pain but it's not..."

The librarian smelt something.. "THAT'S IT!" Mr. Williams marched his way over to Collins' table...

"Hey Will..." He laughed... "You know... Actions speak louder then words!" Collins took his Captain Crunch backpack and patted the fire out... "Relax!" He then took a bowl out and his Captain Crunch and poured himself some, and a banana too then began to eat.

Mimi watched him eat the captain crunch in silence. Half of her wanted to laugh, half of her wanted to leave. But she sat there coolly and sucked on her lollipop swinging her left leg as it sat over her right. "Insane..."

"So, since I am forced to go here what is there to do?" He continued to eat his Captain Crunch and then retrieved his bottle of water and drank that.

Maddie was at a nearby table doing homework for English and couldn't stop smirking at the display this kid was putting on. It was quite amusing.

"_He's insane but it's hysterical!_ Now he was eating a bowl of cereal like he was at home. _Gah! I wish I could do that but if I did it would so be out of character. If I wound up in detention I would NEVER hear the end of from my parents."_

"Go to class... that's usually what people do in school. Not sit in the library and burn paper and eat cereal..." Mimi laughed lightly.

Collins continued to eat. He looked at the time... "Shit! I knew I forgot something!" He took his milk out... "Here's the stuff!" Collins poured the milk in his bowl and continued to eat... "Yep, that's right..." He smiled like he was in heaven eating the biggest bowl of Captain Crunch you can imagine..

Mr. Williams appeared again... "THOMAS BRYAN COLLINS THAT'S IT!"

He nodded... "You got it Capt'" He laughed. As Mr. Williams pulled him off he shrugged... "Wait! My president picture can't leave me! Or my cereal too!" Collins quickly got it while being dragged off to detention.

Maddie looked up as she heard Mr. Williams yell at the kid and laughed to herself. _Oh man...too funny!_

Collins strolled into detention with his pictures and backpack. He had already eaten his bowl of cereal and sat down in the back of the class... "Ooh spit wad time!" Collins took out his home-made spit wad tube and stuffed paper in there.

"Welcome to Detention my name is Mrs. Post, and you will remain here for the next hour..." Just then a spit wad came whizzing her way. "Who did that?"

Everyone looked around; Collins put his tool down... "Not me! I am just innocent, sitting here doing my Science!!" He laughed. Mrs. Post turned around and Collins shot off another one. People around him began to laugh.

Collins had put everything away... "_I have to hide my humor from my sexuality, like anyone will welcome me here?"_ He said to himself as he continued to work on his Science. An hour passed and Collins was released... "Ooh it's Lunch time." He sighed and made his way to the lunch room...


End file.
